thesimssocialfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Usfun8991
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Sims Social Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Usfun8991 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pickle Kat (Talk) 08:41, May 22, 2012 Re: Thank you and help Don't worry, the picture you uploaded looks just fine. It looks smaller on the My Crabby Pal page because the code "200px" restricts the size to 200 pixels and the original is a little bigger. This is the usual size for pictures; we try to keep the file size uniform on all pages. Thanks for the contribution - hope to see more from you on the site. :) - Pickle Kat 22:47, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Categories Hey there! Thanks for adding the theme week categories to all those pages!! As a heads up, I'm about to move the 80s week and Marie Antoinette theme pages over to make them match the 'official' EA stuff, so you may want to avoid doing those for a bit. But the rest is all fair game :) Thanks again!! Mndarrr 08:57, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ColleXion Dressing Room I have no idea why it is doing that to you. The wiki was acting really weird yesterday when I was adding the outdoor category items though. Have you tried restarting your browser and clearing your cache? Let me know if that works. Mndarrr 02:58, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Repair Drops Thanks - I just had a Saw drop from another repair too. I'll update the template! Pickle Kat (talk) 23:48, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I really need your opinion on a merger with The Sims Wiki Forum:Merger With The Sims Wiki Discussion. Please leave a comment on the page, and be honest :D Mndarrr (talk) 23:46, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Haha! I love your Sim! He's got style! Those infoboxes turned out really well! Anyways, thanks again for everything <3 Mndarrr (talk) 20:44, August 30, 2012 (UTC) I've been crazy busy with finals this week. Anyone can add those pages and that info. I can post the main pic and theme page, but I've not got much time for anything else. Just enter this code in those blank spots Winter Retreat Week and then add the Category:Winter Retreat Week in the category box on the pages. Mndarrr (talk) 01:06, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, for some reason no one actually made the template page with the picture. It looks like someone clicked the link that said "template:lighting components" and got confused and started typing and hit publish. I fixed it so everything should look fine now. Mndarrr (talk) 08:33, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Admin Rights? Hey - you've been around the wiki for a long time and a good contributor. I was wondering if you would like to get admin rights to have more access to some of the editing tools. <3 Mndarrr (talk) 05:36, January 17, 2013 (UTC) We have permanent redirect pages set up. If you click on the "Read More" button it will send you to a redirect page, and then to the victorian romance week page. At the top of the VR week page, you'll see a blue link saying "Redirected from " Click that link, click edit and the page will say #redirect LINK change the name where it says link, save and you're done! Mndarrr (talk) 13:52, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Oh! You have to use source editor to be able to fix it or it wont show up on the edit screen the right way. Let me know if you have any issues! <3 Mndarrr (talk) 13:55, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Gallery Home Page I saw your post Mndarrr's talk page. I was able to figure it out. You have to edit this page http://thesimssocial.wikia.com/wiki/Weekly_Theme?redirect=no I already did it though. Yeah sorry it was me. I forgot to add the signature. --Richard m morales (talk) 23:32, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Adding item image to gallery There is a list of templates on the Useful Templates, the ones you're talking about are listed on the 4th section of that page. You can click them, click edit, and add in another item. I dont think it works in visual mode, you should use source mode for editing the page. You'll see how it was done and you can copy the same style to add any new images. Mndarrr (talk) 08:47, January 22, 2013 (UTC) I had to look at that myself and fixed it for you, but if you look at the code you'll see where it says colspan="12". It was 9 before I edited it - so it was only including nine columns (col) as the table, even though it was showing the extras. Mndarrr (talk) 12:33, January 22, 2013 (UTC) <3 Good - haha. I told Richard this, but I havent mentioned it to you yet. I've officially quit playing TSS as of this evening so I cant help add any new content anymore. I'm going to go through and add all the info i've got on my computer (I have like 1K images of items that need to be posted) but other than that I'm not going to be doing very much on here anymore. But I'm working on another game wiki on wikia, so I'll see any messages you leave for me and all that still. I just thought I should let you know if you see I'm not adding new pages all the time anymore. Mndarrr (talk) 12:25, January 24, 2013 (UTC)